


We can be US here

by purplefox



Series: Dance with me [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Neji had no regrets, he had done the right thing. This place Tenten had heard about... well he could not help but wonder if they could find the space and peace they were seeking there.





	We can be US here

Neji had to fight not to make a face at the outside of the club. “Tenten.” He said slowly. Tenten glanced back at him with a small smile, cute yes but it did not change the appearance of the club she had dragged him to.

They were supposed to be keeping a low profile and since his last very public stunt had ruffled plenty of feathers and irritated many people he had lost quite a few privileges. They could not stop him from being with Tenten but they did make it hard to be alone with her the way he wanted.

She was his equal, hell she had been better than him. She made him better, she gave him feelings. She had saved him.

But she was going to get them both killed in a neighbourhood like this one. Neji kept himself quiet until they entered the club, he eyed the various floors. The bars on each one and the withering masses. He gave her a pointed look and she chuckled at him in response.

“This place is perfect.” She said softly. “We can dance, hang out and do whatever we like here. We don’t have to worry about the chairman, Danzo, the board.” She stepped closer and reached for his hands. He gave them and curled his fingers around hers. “We can be us here Neji. We can dance however we want and not have to worry that I’m tainting you or something.”

Her words were a temptation and he wanted to follow along. He wanted believe and when it came to her he could not stop himself from following her and her lead.

“That doesn’t look like dancing.” He pointed out with a nod towards the floor under them and the people he could see. It really did not, while he was not locked to the ways of the school. What he saw really did not resemble dancing.

“Well we’re here a bit too early. On the wrong day too.” She chuckled. “Otherwise you would see just how much we do fit in here.” Neji sighed and she grinned. How could he tell her no? They could at least try. The closest they got was at rehearsals or their alone time in practice which was all about the routines.

“Somehow I don’t think I want to know.” He muttered, he allowed her to lead them around the floor until they were in a corner. “Tenten.” He warned. It was dark and the area still had people way too close to them.

“This isn’t the stuff we usually do.” She smiled. “But someone like you can adapt right?”

“You dare…” He muttered dryly before he sighed. He closed his eyes in order to get a better grip on the music and underlying beat. “Ready?”

“Always.” She smiled. Neji smiled back, he had no choice, she smiled and he had to return it. His hands moved to her waist to tug her against him. His hands slid up to just under her chest. She raised an eyebrow at him and his hands moved back to her waist to repeat the motion. A few times before he stepped back a slow glide. He extended his hand to her and grinned when she took it.

The spin into her arms she did they had done several times. In class, on the stage, in practice. It was familiar to him, to both of them like breathing but the rocking that they did with her in his arms. That was new but it was _fun_.

It just seemed like Tenten would open new doors to him. The slow spin she did out of his embrace was class related. The spin back to his arms was as well, even the leg she rested on his hip.

Dancing with her… it was all he wanted to do. Learning her, feeling everything he could. There was a name for this sort of emotion. Pity no one had taken the time before Tenten to explain that. But Tenten had saved him.

He dipped her, they had danced before, he had dipped her before but this was a slow dip in a curve. They had never done that before. He would have never tried it before but they were somewhere different.

Tenten opened new worlds to him. Tenten had saved him. He yanked her back up his gaze on the smile on her lips as she eased out of his embrace. Her hands went to his waist before she was slightly directing him, backing him up in a rhythm to the beat. A side step but she was taking the lead, her eyes… the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Neji was aware of others around them. His back hit the wall and he grinned, she was something else. Her hands trailed up over his shirt, over his chest before it went back down to linger on his belt. Tenten was what he needed, she brought out the true him he had not known existed.

A loud cheer around them made them both look up. the amusement, the acceptance startled him and his gaze jerked back to her. They could be the them they deserved to be. They could dance together and no one would care. He could be whatever he wanted to be there.

A hard jerk to his waist made him step forward with Tenten. They slowly backed up until they were in the floor again. Tenten released and Neji caught her fingers in his. He ignored those around them and instead smiled as he felt his body relax further. It took only a small tug for Tenten to turn around and lean against his front. He took a moment to savour the feeling before he swung her back around. The smile on her face delighted him before he swung her back around. His hands went to her hips while her head rested against his shoulder. In this place, they were going to explore new options. Following her had been the best idea.


End file.
